


Don't be afraid

by Helenaxxx



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx





	1. Chapter 1

“Ben！” 蕾伊惊叫着从床上坐起。

“Ben！你在哪里? " 蕾伊站起身来，迎面撞见了走进来的Rose。

“Ben...Kylo Ren在哪里？” 

“Rey，你忘了吗？你杀了他，是你杀了Kylo Ren。” Rose表情默然。

不，不会的...

 

一片火光与硝烟，蕾伊发现本索罗正倒在她的脚边。

“Ben...我们离开这里...” 蕾伊蹲下把他的胳膊搭上肩膀，试图把他拉起。而他仿佛一个大娃娃一样，倒在了她的怀里。

“快点..我们走...” 蕾伊挣扎着继续尝试。

“Rey...” 他勉强睁开了眼睛，推开了她的手。

“Ben..”

“跟我走吧...求你了...” 她捧着他的脸，抹走狰狞的血污，而他只微微摇了摇头。

“杀了我吧。” 他的目光平静而释然。

“他们马上来了，我不想见到他们。 ” 他把他的光剑递到了她的手里。

“不，我不会杀你的，我也不会让他们杀你的！” 她拼命摇着头。

“你做得到的，Rey，只有你能做到。” 他握紧了她的手。

“Ben...不要走...” 她闭上了眼睛。

“抱歉...” 

他握着她的手，点亮了光剑。

 

不知过了多久...

“Rey...” 她转头看见了赶来的义军，他们用不可思议的目光注视着她，和她死在她怀里的凯洛伦。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

蕾伊从剧烈的心跳中醒来，丝毫没有庆幸的感觉。

她真的要亲手杀死他吗？即使是梦境，也过于真实她无法不去恐惧...

蕾伊坐了起来，抱着膝盖，蜷紧了身体。忽然，一阵寒流直透她的脊髓...

这也许，是原力让她看到的未来...

大脑被恐惧掏空，现在她只想跑到他的面前。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

原力连接不知道什么时候开启了。

太晚了，这可不是什么合适的时候。凯洛伦只穿着睡衣，正准备睡觉。他看向了那个熟悉的方向，那个女孩面向着他，套在宽松的白色睡裙里，肩膀赤裸，抱着双臂，赤脚站着。

“怎么了？” 

她没有说话，低着头默默地走向他。

“怎么了？”直觉告诉他，她一定出了什么事。

走到他面前，她稍稍顿了一下，抬头看向他。

他看着她泛红的脸色和潮湿的眼睛，担心起来。

“Rey...”

她进了两步，抱住了他，环住了他的腰，靠在他的胸前。

本一时之间手足无措，一定是发生了什么事情…蕾伊她不会这样…她…

可蕾伊就在他的怀里，显得格外脆弱，仿佛受了伤的小兽。

原力告诉他，不安和恐惧在她心中涌动，她在害怕，她在紧张.......

他轻轻抚摸着她的后背，安慰着她，她娇小的身体透过薄薄的睡衣传来轻微的颤抖和炽热的温度。

“发生了什么?” 他的声音低沉而温柔。

他感觉到她把他抱得更紧。

“Take me to bed” 她呢喃着，声音颤抖。

本不敢相信他听到了什么。

“你说什么，Rey？”

“Take me to bed, your bed.” 她的指甲扣进了他的后背。

\---------------------------------------

进入本索罗怀抱的那一刻，她如释重负，紧绷的、悬空的情绪统统放松下来，她终于能顺畅地呼吸、自由地思考。

她只把最脆弱的一面留给他，或者说，他就是她最脆弱的一面。

他的身体为她提供了依靠，他的温度为她驱散了梦魇，他身上的气味让她放松下来，现在她只想永远停留在这里，和他紧紧靠在一起，永远不必面对未来。

“Take me to your bed.” 身体的感觉让她自然地说了出来，毫不费力得让她也奇怪。她就这么轻松地决定了，今晚把自己全部交给他吗？

他松开了怀抱，疑惑地看着她。她认真地点了点头。

快点啊，本索罗，就今晚。

让我永远属于你。

他没有犹豫，弯下腰抱起了她。他那么轻松就能抱起她，她自然地用手缠住了他的脖子，他的眼神没有离开过她，珍重得让她难受。

双脚离地的那一刻，她便觉得自己再也回不去了。

她被轻轻地放在他的床上，冰凉的丝质黑色床单让她感到陌生，一阵紧张的感觉从她的胃里涌上来。他离她很近，他的脸在阴影里，黑色卷发垂了下来，眼神专注得让人害怕。

“Ben...” 蕾伊不知道，到底是不是这么一双眼睛诱拐了她。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

本索罗看着身下的女孩，她坦诚的恐惧和不安多么动人。别人眼里她是那个冷静强大的绝地武士，她只有在他面前才会流露恐惧、袒露脆弱，甚至主动向他索求安慰。

他一开始就感受到了她那头令人窒息的情绪，以至于她所谓的求欢都无法让他兴奋起来...他静静地凝视着她含着眼泪的棕色眼睛，试图辨别她那些模糊而混沌的恐惧，但她封锁了她的脑海，他只能隐约感觉到那些令人绝望的情绪已经折磨她直到崩溃的边缘.....

但最后拂走眼泪、毅然走向她心中坚定方向的人也是她。他熟悉这样的蕾伊，她面临抉择时的坚定意志胜过了他见过的任何人。

他绝不会利用她的脆弱作为自己的武器，他从未在她面前说过谎使过伎俩。让本应陌路的命运越缠越紧的，便是这样的时刻，她和他平等地独立地坦诚地在原力连接中感受着彼此，毫无遮掩，无须解释与修饰，仿佛看到了世界上另一个自己。本索罗知道，她是这个世界上唯一值得的人。

“Don't be afraid.”

他轻轻吻上了她的额头。

光明和暖意涌向她，融化着她的封锁，她几乎是感激而无奈地睁开眼睛，看着他。

“我不是说那个...” 他有些尴尬地移开了眼睛，“你在害怕别的。” 她眨了眨眼睛，看着他脸上泛起了些许羞红。

“我不知道什么你在害怕什么，但是...” 他停顿了一下，思索着语句。

她沾湿的眼睛期待着，无比虔诚，她微微起皮的嘴唇颤抖着。

“I'm here. ” 他握住了她冰凉的手。

 

本给她拉上了被子，蕾伊把被子拉过了鼻子，深深地嗅了一口他的味道，他的味道和被子的温度给了她更多安全感。她抬眼看向他，而他正准备走开。

“别走。” 她一把拉住了他的手。

“我去拿个枕头...” 他有些僵硬地回答。

她为他挪向了旁边一点，他有些不好意思地放下了枕头，在她的身旁隔着被子躺下，没有打扰被子里的她。

蕾伊侧过头，看着他。这是她第一次躺着看他躺着的样子，锋利的线条这样看起来也格外鲜明，星光给他的侧脸描上了一层微光。他的余光注意到了她的注视，躲闪了一下，继续盯着天花板。

“你跑过来，他们不知道吧。” 他只能有一搭没一搭地随便说着。

“Ben，你能转过来看着我吗？”

他转过了身来，和她面对着面。

他们靠得那么近，蕾伊能从他的眼睛里看见自己。“我来找你，因为...我做了一个梦，抱歉我不能告诉你我梦见了什么...” 

“醒过来的时候，我很害怕，我只想来找你。” 

“我知道。 ” 他认真地看着她，听着她孩子气的解释。

“我知道这只是一个梦...但是...” 蕾伊咬紧了嘴唇。

“力敏也会做梦的，就只是一个噩梦罢了。” 

“但是 ...”

“不会的。” 他摇了摇头，眼神坚定。

蕾伊恍惚觉得，站在光明的是他，自己才是那个黑暗中的人。

“下次做噩梦的时候，也可以来找我。” 

他轻轻笑了一下，伸手轻轻摩挲着她的脸颊。

“你不愿意让我知道你在害怕什么，但你害怕的时候，我也能感觉得到。一直都能。”

“我知道...所以...我不想失去你...” 

温热的泪水滑进了本索罗的掌心，仿佛她的亲吻。

“我也不想，Rey。” 他的眼神郑重，仿佛一个承诺。

“我梦见了一个很糟糕很糟糕的未来...我不想这一切发生...”

“那从现在开始，未来已经不一样了。” 他吻上了她的唇。

有些事情已经改变了，不是吗？

这是她属于他的第一个夜晚，


	2. I feel it too

这是一个很单纯的吻，本索罗并不知道该怎么亲吻女孩，而蕾伊也不知道接吻的时候该闭上眼睛。他的睫毛轻轻颤抖着，他的鼻尖抵着她，而他嘴唇柔软得就像花瓣。他开始尝试着舔舐她的嘴唇，在他柔软温热的触感里，蕾伊闭上了眼睛，伴随着他温柔的动作，仿佛有什么东西正在她的身体里融化...恍惚中她感觉到他的手覆上了她的后脑勺，轻咬着她的下唇......

当她有些尝到亲吻美妙滋味的时候，他离开了她微微湿润的嘴唇。 

蕾伊睁开眼睛，他有些不知所措地看着她，仿佛觉得自己冒犯了。

她温柔地抵上了他的额头，“你什么时候，第一次想亲我？” 

“至尊号的电梯里，当你说，你会帮我的时候。” 

“所以你一直盯着我的嘴唇看。” 她笑了一下，想象着如果他真的那时就亲吻了她，结果会是怎样呢。想象着电梯打开的瞬间，他的导师看见的景象和会比她的导师看见的更糟糕…

但至少，电梯里不会比现在面对面躺在他的床上更暧昧。

“睡吧。” 对面的他似乎觉得今天已经足够了，闭上了眼睛。蕾伊依旧着眼睛，仔细端详着他，

“Ben...” 

“你第一次叫我名字的时候，我也想吻你。”

本忽然觉得凉丝丝的肌肤贴上自己的脸颊，她轻轻啄了一下他的嘴唇，接着飞快地翻了个身，当他睁开眼睛的时候，她背对着他，只能看见她露出的一截后颈。

他自然地环抱住她，手搭在她的腰间。

“I know.” 他把头埋在她的颈后，呼吸着她头发散发的淡淡香气。

“My first two kisses.” 她轻轻地说着。

“I know. ” 他的声音压低在她的颈后，仿佛是透过她的肌肤传来。

他低沉的嗓音和温热的气息刺激着她的耳膜和他的肌肤，让酥麻的感觉顺着她的脊背蔓延开来，她不禁曲起膝盖，裹紧了被子。而他托着她的腰，稍稍将她拉得更近，直到她的后背贴上他的胸膛。

落在他怀里的那一刻，蕾伊觉得仿佛被一双翅膀轻轻托起，托进一片柔软甜蜜的梦境里。躺在本索罗的怀里，就意味着她选择忘记一些事情，只遵从她心底最深的情感。她忽然意识到，他们应该已经算是恋人了，他们似乎直接跳过了恋爱的阶段，就去经历了无数的考验。因为茫茫宇宙里有一个人，能跨越时空与你想见，你能看见他的过去未来，共尝他的喜怒哀乐的时候，即使你们的相遇并不愉快，他也已经成为你的一部分了。与之相比，爱情实在是太狭隘了。但此刻， 躺在本索罗怀里的她，忽然在这复杂的纠缠中分辨出了爱情的味道。

“你亲过别的女孩吗？” 她没怎么想就开了口，才觉得问得像个情窦初开的小女孩。其实她本来就是个未经世事的女孩啊。

“没有。” 蕾伊感觉到她抵着她的头，轻轻摇了摇脑袋。

“可你比我大十岁啊。” 她隔着被子，轻轻摩挲着他的小腿。

“所以我不欺负你。” 他故意凑上了她的耳朵，温热的气息让她不禁颤抖了一下，退缩了一下。而他手里的力度没有放松，继续轻轻亲吻着她耳后的肌肤。

这样像羽毛一样的亲吻落在她敏感的地方，蕾伊觉得有什么奇怪的感觉正在小腹里酝酿，温暖又紧张，让她不自觉地去依靠他的身体。

“所以你把我绑架回了第一秩序，审问我吗？” 

“不。我是说，你还记得，你刚刚和我说的第一句话吗？” 

一股热流涌上了蕾伊的脸颊，她记得。

Take me to bed。

“我的sweetheart做了个噩梦，想让我陪她睡。” 他喃喃地说着，搭在她腰上的手滑向她的腹部。

“It's OK. ”

她的确太激动了，但那失去的情绪确实让她无所适从，仿佛今晚不属于他，便在没有机会一样。即使荒诞，但她相信，这样的感觉是对的，尤其...在他在她耳边轻轻说话之后。

“Ben,你不冷吗？” 

“嗯？”

“我是说，你可以进来。” 她转过头，看向了他，他有些困倦地睁开眼睛，看见少女亮晶晶的眼睛充满期待地看着他。

本希望自己没有误会她。

他有些迟疑地钻进了被子，被窝已经被少女的体温温暖了。本在离她稍远的地方躺下，但他们之间已经没有被子的阻隔了。

“我记得，我说了什么。”

蕾伊摸索着抓住了他的手，握住他的手腕。

她牵引着他，靠近自己，本感到喉咙一阵发紧。

“转过来，闭上眼睛。” 他听话地闭上了。

她瞥了一眼闭上了眼睛，表情有些紧张的他，轻笑了一下。

本感觉到自己的手掌正在靠近她锁骨的地方，手臂微微压到了她的胸。

她的手轻柔地盖在他的手上，和他的手指交叉。他感受到丝带在指尖划过的感觉，冰凉中微微发热。她的胸脯轻轻地起伏。

“睁开眼睛。” 

少女散着头发，侧身躺着，脸上泛起微微的粉红，有些害羞地微笑着看着他，与他相比娇小无比的手正盖着他手上，而他的手正停在一片雪白的肌肤上，衣衫散落在两边。

“我知道上床是什么意思。” 她与他十指相扣，轻轻挪向一边衣衫下若隐若现的柔软。

“我想，你比我知道该怎么继续。” 她带着他，在她的衣衫下，探索新的体验。

她感觉到她的乳尖正在他的掌心里渐渐立起，而他的眼睛里燃烧着渴望。

他慢慢地揉搓起来，完全是本能的驱使，他接着伏上身来，将女孩压在身下，他垂下的黑发几乎碰到了她的脸。

“I want to be yours.” 她微微张开了嘴。

他毫不犹豫地吻了下去。这一次他更加激烈，拼命掠夺着她柔软的口腔，而手里的揉搓也渐渐加力。蕾伊感觉到了他身体的重量，仿佛这样的压迫才能让她感到活着。她摸索着找到了他撑在她身边的另一只手，他立刻与她十指相扣。

激烈的亲吻让窒息感赶上了快感，当他离开她的双唇的时候，她分明看到一条勾连着的银丝。她知道，潮湿的不仅仅是她的嘴唇，她不自禁地勾住他的一条腿。

“继续？”

她点了点头。

他的吻移向了她的脖颈，她的胸前，他用手扯开她胸前的衣物，而她干脆从下掀起了裙子，示意他稍稍离开一下，从头顶脱掉了睡裙。

他半跪在她身边，俯视着少女的身体，微微泛红的肌肤，粉红的乳尖，躺在他的黑色床褥上，微微喘息，隐约的肋骨和白色内裤下凸起的胯骨轻轻起伏。

她伸出手臂，摸上他的胸膛，游走向他的腰际。

“我想看你的。”

“你确定吗？” 他的眼神不怀好意。

她抽走了系带，他黑色的睡衣滑向两边，他起身跨坐到她腿间，脱掉了睡衣。

“哦—” 她不由地发出了轻轻的叹喂，她没想到他什么都没穿。她下意识地躲闪了一下目光，又好奇地看向那里——怪物昂着头。她咽了一口唾沫，想象着他进入自己的感觉，被填满的渴望在身体深处渐渐蔓延。

一直看着那里似乎不太合适，她又抬眼看向他，他健壮结实的身体凌驾于她之上，强大的压迫感笼罩着她。就是那样奇怪的感觉，就仿佛两人刚开始连接时，她偶尔撞见他赤裸上身、他还一步步靠近她的时候一样，危险而让她冲动。

他一把把她扶了起来，她攀上他的躯干，抱紧了他宽阔的肩膀，用力地吮吸他的下唇，双腿缠上他的腰。他的手指重重地揉捻着她腰后的浅窝，渐渐向下，抓紧了她的臀部。她和他赤裸的身体紧紧相贴，她能感觉到他炙热的硬挺正抵在她的肚子上，还时不时的跳动。她尝试着放下一只手，从他们紧贴的身体间穿过。她碰到了他敏感的头部，他战栗着咬了一口她的下唇后，发出了一声满足的叹喂，抵上她的额头。

“可以吗？”她眨着眼睛有些害怕地观察着他的神情。

他吻了一下她的额头。她得到了他的默许，她靠在他的胸口，继续往下，握住那里，轻轻地撸动起来，听着他的粗重的呼吸声混合着满足的呻吟，感受着他的手掌抚摸着她的头发和脊背。

“是什么样的感觉？” 

“like heaven.” 

他的兴奋和沉醉给蕾伊带了莫名的骄傲和自信，她向后挪了一下，沿着他脖子上的那条她留下的伤疤，舔舐下去。然后她看清了她手里的怪物，粉色的头部有些晶莹的液体。

她低下头舔了一下。

他颤抖了一下，下颌紧绷。

接着蕾伊就被重重地压倒在床上，双腿分开，双手被控在头顶。他再没有克制，吮吸起少女的乳尖。

蕾伊忍不住地呻吟，扭动着，而她根本无法对抗她身上被惹怒的野兽。她眼见着胸前的红色在他的吮吸下挺立，尖锐的快感冲击着她的神经，而他偶尔与她交汇的眼神没有丝毫怜惜的意思。

“Ben...” 她叫着他的名字，仿佛一根救命稻草。

“想要更多？” 

她羞耻着点了点头。

他松开了她的手，沿着她平坦的腹部，一边舔舐，一边脱下了她最后的衣着。蕾伊希望他没有看见那里湿透的水渍，而下一秒他便用拇指擦过她的缝隙，一阵尖锐的快感直冲她的头顶，她忍不住夹紧了腿。

“Don't be afraid. It's my turn. ” 他一边说一边分开了她夹起来的腿，埋下了头。

初涉人事的女孩并不知道还可以这样被取悦，只能紧张地扭过头去。温热柔软的触感直击她最敏感的地方，一股强大的能量在她的小腹里聚集，她忍不住抓住了他的头发。

他起初也并不知道该如何取悦她，轻轻剥开她的缝隙，他用舌头轻轻覆盖上她的花蕊。他能感受到她明显的抽搐，在她逐渐适应后，开始轻轻地舔舐那里，花蕊逐渐地充血，她的呻吟逐渐失控，她也开始耸动她的胯部渴求更多的安慰。他的舌尖沿着她的缝隙滑过她的入口处，湿润的液体早已溢出，花瓣微微地颤抖着。他稍向里面探了一下，她明显地抽搐了一下，他瞬间尝到了更多涌出的爱意。

“Ben...Give me...” 蕾伊知道她已经极度渴望他的进入，快感已经膨胀到了爆发的边缘。

他也渴望进入，他身下的折磨也不比此刻的她少。

"It might hurt. ”

“I know. Just let me feel you...”

他亲吻着她，伸入了一根手指，她紧紧绞住了他，温暖而紧致，他轻轻地搅动，作最后的扩张。

“Ben...Let me feel you...” 她打开了连接，瞬间，强烈的情感涌向她的脑海，她听见了star killer base上她离开时他内心的挽留...王座室里他独自醒来时的失落与绝望...他无数个黑夜噩梦里他呼唤着她的名字...他遥望着无垠星系时心中浮现起那晚在阿奇托看见的幻象...

"I have loved you for a long time. " 他亲吻着她的耳垂，进入了她。

突如其来的异物感让她不由地皱起了眉头，而他慢慢地顶入，不断亲吻着她湿润的眼角，安慰着她。

“I love you... ” 她在他耳侧轻轻呢喃，她的束缚全部卸下，他看见了她的梦境，看见了抱着他哭泣的她。

“I will not let that happen...” 他又往前顶了一下，占满了最后的空间，包裹着他的紧致跳动了一下。

她也感到了她灵魂最深处的恐惧被填满了。他把她紧紧地抱在怀里，仿佛珍宝，而她包裹着他微微地颤抖，两片碎片重新拼合在了一起，她感到了前所未有的归属与完整，而他知道他不再会被抛弃。

饱胀的不适正在化为新的渴望，她紧张的身体逐渐放松下来，他逐渐开始了运动，慢慢地退出，再进入，摩擦着她柔软的内壁，他从原力连接里传来的感受判断着她的敏感点，擦过那里，她抓紧他肩膀的指甲就会掐进去。

他慢慢地加快节奏，她能感受到她正在收缩，快感正在成倍地累积，她尝试着扭动起来追逐他的节奏。

“I can feel you...Rey...”

“Me too...’

快感在连接的两头冲撞，他们感受到彼此正在攀登，她腹内的压力即将到达顶峰，而他释放的欲望也再抑制不住...

“Let me give you.” 他揉捻起她的花蕊。

"Together..." 她向上顶了一下腰身，勾紧了他。

她感受到自己的收缩越来越剧烈，而他的节奏越来越不受控制。

潮水终于冲破了堤坝，她开始剧烈地战栗起来，包裹着他剧烈跳动的时刻，滚烫的液体涌入了她的体内。双倍的快感冲破了她的理智与知觉...

她看见了他和她在一起，在一个她未曾见过的美丽的地方，他们站在夕阳下的露台上，他拉起她的手...

“Will you marry me?”

"Yes, I do." 她抱紧了他，再也不想松手。

 

他躺在她的怀里，闭着眼睛。

“I saw something. ” 她轻轻抚摸着他柔顺的长发。

“I saw something, too.” 

"You will marry me."

"Yes, I will."


End file.
